The Prostitute
by Shadow Mystery
Summary: AU. "Juvia wishes to love,to make friends and to be happy! But she can't. She can't because she's a prostitute!" She cried into the chest of the man who held her close. "You can, because I love you." He whispered into her ear.


Juvia checked her reflection in the mirror and tousled her hair to give it a more 'wild and sexy' look. She ran her hands the side of her perfectly sculpted body and straightened her skin tight black dress and lowered the dress so that men would see her possessions. She put on her sexy smirk and walked out of the washroom earning stares from her girlfriends.

Juvia was used to those stares of awe. She was not only the most beautiful girl in the bar but also the most wanted. The Queen. That was the nickname she had earned in the bar. She was the best at everything. She was the best from dancing to seducing.

As she stepped into the dimly lit bar, she felt every pair of eyes on her. A middle-aged man went up to her and wrapped his hands around her waist. She just rolled her eyes pushed him away before walking away mumbling something about dreamers.

* * *

"Natsu, are you sure this is the right club?" Lucy asked _very _worried. Her boyfriend and soon to be husband was reputed in getting places mixed up.

"Of course it is!" Natsu gave his signature grin.

"But this doesn't look like the 'To be mother's club!" Lucy wailed, looking around the dim room. She could feel stares on her and she knew this wasn't where she was supposed to be. But Natsu hadn't heard her walked ahead, tugging

She felt dizzy and grabbed on to Natsu. Natsu noticed Lucy's discomfort and seated her on a chair.

"You okay, Luce?" He asked, concern and worry clear in his voice. Should we call ?

"No, there's no need for that. I just need some water. That's all." She said while massaging her belly.

"I'll be right back." Natsu kissed her forehead and ran off to get water.

Lucy smiled and stroked her tummy once again. She was in her fifth month of pregnancy and wasn't supposed to travel much (according to Natsu, not the doctor). She hoped her child would be a boy who could learn all there was to know from Natsu. They could name him Igneel, after Natsu's father, who'd passed away when Natsu was very young.

"Pregnant?" Lucy broke away from her thoughts and looked at the blue haired woman in front of her. She didn't like her much. She was dressed in too small clothes for a place like that.

"Yes." Just to let her know that she wasn't alone, she added "My boyfriend's here. He'll be here soon."

"Boyfriend?" When Lucy nodded, the bluenette snorted. "What's your guarantee that he won't dump you for a girl that's not pregnant? Besides, you're not married."

"Natsu would never do that!" Lucy raged at the girl. The usually calm and composed girl was now emotionally unstable, thanks to those overworking hormones. "Natsu's kind and he loves me a lot! We're happy together! He'll _never_ leave me!"

"Oh really?" The woman smirked. "Then why are you and him in a prostitute club?"

"What?" Lucy's eyes widened in fear. "You… You're a…a…"

"Prostitute." The girl flicked her hair and went on.

"That boy's probably fucking someone while you wait here. Who knows, maybe he doesn't even _want_ that kid. He might be planning to abandon you here. You know the best thing to do? Abort the kid. That way your _boyfriend_ might enjoy you more." She smirked at Lucy's empty expression.

Her smirk was interrupted when she heard the sound of a plastic bottle being crushed. She turned her head to the left to see a boy glaring at her with red eyes. For a minute she was scared. She'd seen that look once before. She was sure that this was the boy that the girl had been talking about.

"You bitch!" Natsu went straight at the girl, dropping the bottle of water he had brought, and caught her by the neck. "Just because someone won't take responsibility when you have a kid," He growled as the girl tried to push his arm away, "it doesn't mean that _I _won't take care of _my_ girl and _my_ child." He let go of her neck and she gaped for air.

"You okay, Luce?" He asked her. "Do you want something?" He tried to comfort the shaken girl.

"Let's go home, Natsu." Lucy said in a broken voice tears flowing down her face. "Please?"

He looked at her expressionless face and decided that going home was the best option for her.

Natsu shot the bluenette a death glare before helping Lucy to her feet and walking out of the crazy place.

* * *

Juvia stared at the girl and her boyfriend who had exited the bar. How could that boy love that pregnant girl? Men only loved girls when they looked seductive. Not when they were pregnant.

She looked at the still bar and the people staring at her. She glared at them and they all went back to what they had been doing.

It suddenly occurred to her that the entire bar was a witness to what had just happened. She had been humiliated before, but never in front of so many people. She felt a pang of hatred towards that girl. She wasn't worth all that fuss! All she had was a pretty face and a serious lack of attitude. How could _anyone _even find a girl like that attractive?

She walked up straight to one of her girlfriends who was still staring at her, and slapped her across her face.

"Staring at people isn't right." She growled at the girl who jumped back in horror. The people stared her way, but turned away just as fast.

Frustration and anger getting the better of her, Juvia walked back into the washroom slamming the door behind her. She'd got enough attention for all the wrong reasons for a day.

She needed to talk to someone badly. She took her phone and dialed a number into it. She would not be working today.

**A/N: I'm back after being a lazy bum for months! I'm sorry for not updating my other stories, but I'll do it right after my exams! I hope you like this story and please review! Criticism is always welcome, too!**


End file.
